


2013/05/04 Word of the Day: Droll

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Très drôle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/04 Word of the Day: Droll

**Author's Note:**

> **Droll**   
> [Amusing in an odd way; whimsically humorous; waggish](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/04.html)

Seto never approved of any of Mokuba’s girlfriends. None of them were ever up to snuff… but it was especially the case for this one.

Slyvie was a French model and Seto could see why his brother was interested. Despite his own personal preferences, he could tell she was attractive in an objective sort of way. But the fact that she made his brother happy didn’t make her any better in his eyes.

His brother had only been dating her for a few weeks but they were already obnoxiously affectionate.

They were at a Kaiba Corp function and, like so many other times, Seto was annoyed to be there. His only consolation was that Joey was there as well. His boyfriend was currently distracted by the food at the moment, however. Therefore he was stuck with his brother and his girlfriend.

“Please get me a drink, Love,” Sylvie purred as she ran her fingers down Mokuba’s arm. Seto found it hard to mask his grimace.

Mokuba broke out into a large grin.

“Sure thing, Babe.” He turned to leave but stopped to point a finger at his brother.

“Be nice,” Mokuba admonished.

Seto snorted at his brother’s retreating form.

Sylvie regarded Seto for a moment before she was distracted by something at the refreshment table. It was Joey — laughing loudly and gesturing wildly. At least he was having a good time, thought Seto.

She rolled her eyes and switched to French.

《What an idiot!》She laughed to herself. 《Very funny! I didn’t realize they would hire a clown to entertain us,》she said snidely.

Seto glared and switched to French as well.

《He’s my boyfriend.》

Her eyes widened. She had not expected him to say this, much less in her native language.

“Oh! I—” she sputtered, but she knew it was too late.

At this moment, Mokuba returned with the drinks.

“Were you civil?” he joked.

“Up until she insulted Joey.”

Mokuba swallowed. He knew how his brother could get about his boyfriend.

“Sylvie…”

“I want to leave,” she said haughtily.

Seto rolled his eyes as Mokuba gaped.

“… Okay,” he finally answered. He looked at his brother piteously.

“Sorry, big brother…”

Seto nodded and the pair left. Seto sighed. This night was a bust. He went over to his boyfriend, who was now having a good time stuffing his face.

Seto smiled and pecked Joey on the cheek.

“Seto!” Joey beamed. “You should really try these mini quiche things,” he said adamantly.

Seto chuckled. His eyes widened as Joey brought one up to his face. He opened his mouth to accept the gift.

Okay, maybe they were a bit obnoxiously affectionate too.


End file.
